Aliados (version de saitaM)
by matias rumbler
Summary: comienza la cuenta regreciva para que se acabe el mundo, a 7 seres especiales se les dara la misión de salvar al mundo, cambiando a 6 jovenes que estan perdidos, aunque cambiarlos solo es el comienzo...


**_Aliados_**

**_la mayoria de personajes _****_no me pertenece solo los personajes que invente lo son_**

**_Disfrútenla_**

* * *

**Soy ese fruto que comi, y soy el agua y los minerales que han alimentado a ese fruto, soy también aquel que sera mineral que alimentara otros frutos que alimentaran a otros hombres.**

**Soy la que seré la que fui y la que nunca dejare de ser, soy esa energía que esta cambiando sin cesar.**

* * *

**La existencia es un sin fin, se nace, muere, y se vuelve a nacer, así como se construye, se destruye para volver a construir.**

**La creación fue un acto violento, ****caótico. ¿Porque vamos a pedirle a la humanidad que no sea violenta y caótica?.**

**Los seres Humanos son extrañas criaturas muy particulares, en el afán de buscar la felicidad se probocan a si mismos y a los que los rodean una gran Infelicidad.**

**Ellos creen que el mayor problema es el violencia y el odio pero el problema mas grande que tienen es la indiferencia.**

**Todos buscan ese "algo" que otros tiene y les trae felicidad a cualquier precio.**

**Vidas vacias de vida, llenas de un vacio profundo imposible de llenar. **

* * *

**LYDIA**

_tiene 17 años y según las revistas es una de las 50 personas mas famosas del país gracias a su web show y ademas una de las 100 jóvenes mas ricas de la región. Lydia es una carismática conductora que es adorada por sus fan, con los que es dulce y amable.  
_

¿Donde estabas?-dijo la adolescente disgustada-

discúlpame, yo solo estaba hablando para conseguirte a tu nueva asistente y...-dijo el representante de la joven-

No, yo no comparto escena con nadie, ¡entendiste nadie!-grito serrando la puerta de su estudio en la cara de el joven de 24 años-

Lydia, salí que tenes que hablar con tus fans-dijo el joven, viendo la puerta abrirse de repente y sale alterada la joven-

haber Tucker yo te pago para algo ¿no?, así que salí ahí y inventa algo, nose estoy indispuesta o algo y si alguien te reclama devolverle la plata y que se valla del programa y no vuelva mas

_O este adolescente tirano que odia a todo el mundo y siente repulsión por sus fans, ¿Lydia es esta estrella intolerante y desagradable? o es una chica que se crió en un pueblito de california, que se divertia con una camara de video y que nunca soño con ganar dinero con ello?_

_quien es?¿es esta joven arrogante o un provinciana tan amable y soñadora?_

_flackblack_

_hola yo soy lydia_

_y yo me llamo Erika_

_y bienvenidos a amigas juntas jajaajja_

_fin flackblack_

_es esta joven que nos se reconose en en espejo?¿es esta estrella desagradable y solitaria? es esta que tiene serios trastornos alimenticios? es esta joven millonaria que acaba de mudarse a una mansion gigante con una piscina enorme que no usa porque no sabe nadar? ¿cual de ellas es? ¿es una? ¿es todas? o no es ninguna?_

* * *

**JACKSON**

Jackson_ tiene 19 años y solo sabe hacer 2 cosas: bailar y robar_

_y apezar de que roba para vivir, el vive para bailar, Jackson, baila desde muy pequeño, baila, baila, siempre baila pero ninguna de sus 2 pasiones seria posibles sin ayuda, sin un socio que le da coraje, el alcohol, el cual lo acompaña toda la noche, todas las noches, el sueño de ir a la ciudad no es solo cosa de los cantante, jackson nunca salio del lugar donde nació, a unos kilómetros de la capital, el deseo de tener un vida mejor da mas valor que el alcohol, sin embargo las consecuencia pueden ser graves, su hermano, su padre, y su abuelo, todos terminaron presos, hay un destino escrito para cada uno y Jackson esta decidido a ir por el suyo.__  
_

_ahí__ un trabajo en la ciudad, secuestrar a un hijo de ricos, cobrar ¿te prendes?-pregunta Matt-_

_Estaba bien, vamos-respondió después de pensar un rato-_

_listo, mañana pasa una camioneta por nosotros-le avisa y sale de la habitación- _

_Directo hacia su destino_

* * *

**ERIKA**

_Erika tiene 17 años y lleva el apellido de su madre, reyes. Ya que nunca conoció a su padre, al menos no personalmente, solo por fotos, El cual es un reconocido jugador de tenis mundial el cual en los años 90 estuvo en lo 10 mejores del mundo, Fatima, la mamá de Erika, tubo la oportunidad de conocerlo en un club y los sedujo con un claro objetivo, El padre se quito del problema con dinero y el dinero duro poco, cuando Erika creció su mamá entendió que podía vivir de su hija, la inscribió en miles de concurso de belleza y canto pero ganar dinero que desapareció a penas fatima tubo contacto con el, ella vive con su mama en casa rodante, único patrimonio que Fatima no dilapido, dentro de aquellas calurosas paredes, la vida de Erika es un infierno._

_sos una inútil, Erika, nose ni para que te pido cosas a vos-le grita su madre a Erika mientras la joven ni se mueve-_

_quien es Erika? ¿la chica maltratada? o es esta que maltrata a los chicos?_

_Que te dije de pasar por enfrente mio, cara de culo, si yo llego vos te vas, si yo paso te escondes, pero no te me vuelvas a cruzar porque me das asco-le dijo a Stiles, riéndose con su amiga-_

_ Es la victima? o el victimario? es el títere? o el titiritero? es el lobo? o el cordero?_

* * *

**STILES**

_Stiles Stilinski, tiene 15 años, una voz única, un artista extraordinario, es un talento excepcional y todo el mundo podría amarlo, si lo conocieran, es que nadie jamas escucho cantar a Stiles porque el solo lo ase en la intimidad de su habitación, nadie sabe la clase de voz que tiene, ni que tiene mas de 20.000 seguidores en su red social favorita, ni que guía al mundo en un juego de estrategia en red, dentro de las paredes de su habitación, es el rey del mundo, fuera de su cuarto en el mundo exterior es un adolescente triste y asustado, en su búnker esta hiperconectado, tiene amigos virtuales de todo el mundo, lo consideran un ídolo, pero en el mundo real amigos de carne y hueso no tiene ni uno_

_los hijos únicos como vos, tienden a tener amigos invisibles-dijo la Srita Morrell_

_no es invisible, es visible yo lo veo, mi amigo Scott es real-respondió enojado-_

_flashblack_

_Por 1.000.000 cual es la respuesta-dijo el conductor del programa de concursos-_

_Scott, Scott donde esta-grito preocupado al espejo-_

_todos se sorprendieron cuando Stiles no era tan inteligente sino que tenia un amigo que solo el veía que vivía dentro del espejo y le pasaba toda las respuestas, su madre lo llevo al psiquiatra, luego de muchos años manual esta curado, ya no tiene amigos en el espejo, pero tampoco los tiene en la vida_

_quien es Stiles? el artista extraordinario? o ese joven sumiso victima del bulliyng escolar? es el lider virtual en los juegos en red? o es aquel niño que creia tener un amigo en el espejo?_

* * *

**ISAAC**

_Isaac tiene 14 años y ase un dia que no come, su hermano lo abandono cuando el tenia 7 y su madre lo dejo solo con su papá y el resto de sus "hermanos" en un hogar adoptivo poco día de su nacimiento, El no supo que tenia un hermano mayor, ni porque su mamá lo abandono a el y no a su hermano, para Isaac el mundo se divide en 2, la gente rica la gente que tiene autos y casas, la gente feliz, que tienen ea vida que el nunca __tendrá y por otro lado la gente buena, su odio por la gente tiene un motivo, cuando tenia 4 años una pareja lo adopto, y a los 2 meses lo devolvieron, ni el se adapto a ellos, ni ellos a el, y se decidieron de el como se lo ase con un estorbo, desde entonces siente un odio profundo hacia la gente sobre todo si es adulto y mas si tienen dinero y lo demuestra cada día_

_bien haber la plata que traguieron-dijo el "padre" de Isaac_

_ yo no conseguí nada-respondió-  
_

_y encima te justificas-dijo el hombre dándole una bofetada-encima de maricón se justifica_

_Isaac fue usado por hombres como objeto sexual durante 2 años pero ahora se siente desorbitado, ya no vende su cuerpo pero esta a punto de perder su alma, los maltratos lo asen tratar de conseguir mas dinero, el asco con sus experiencia lo asen buscar nuevas formas de reponerle a la vida, la VIOLENCIA._

* * *

**DEREK**

_El hijo de Peter y Talia los dueños de la tabacalera mas grande y importante del país, el esta por empezar economía en la universidad mas cara y prestigiosa del país, esta muy ansioso, quiere empezar ya o al menos eso dice, es que Derek no es señorito ingles que muestra ante su padre, desde los 16 años el salio cada noche de su vida, jamas repitió 2 veces la misma camisa, ni 2 veces la misma chica, el es un depredador, las seduce, las enamora, las utiliza y las abandona, tiene un objetivo el cual lo obsesiona, llegar a los 500 encuentros sexuales antes de los 21 y lleva la cuenta con un cuenta ganado, el también es celebre por las fiestas que organiza, sus fiestas son legendarias y siempre son temáticas, la fiesta del blanco o nada, la fiesta de las gafas o nada, la fiesta de la ropa interior o nada y todas las fiestas son ademas secretas, cuando llega papa..._

_Mis viejos, corran-dijo de repente-_

_claro que Derek ve la universidad como un abanico de posibles fiesta y nuevas mujeres para poseer, siempre una ves, por una única noche para no volverlas a ver, como siempre o como casi siempre_

_flashblack_

_no, no no,no puede ser esto, kate-dijo repetidas veces-_

_si, estoy embarazada y estoy segura que es tuyo-respondió kate-_

_bueno te voy a hacer llegar plata para que te ocupes-dijo con el pánico saliendo de su boca_

_no, lo voy a tener-responde de inmediato-_

_entonces te voy a hacer llegar plata para que te calles entonces-dijo con enojo sumado al pánico-_

_quien es Derek? el señorito ingles que muestra ante su padre? el playboy que organiza una fiesta cada noche? el que colecciona presas? o el insensible irresponsable que no se hizo cargo 3 años __atrás?_

* * *

**Lydia, Stiles, Erika, Isaac, Jackson, Derek seis jóvenes muy distintos pero con algo en común, hoy los seis van a morir,**

* * *

_Derek caminaba por la universidad junto con su padre, adularlo, manipulándolo, para parecer un santo, pero el es el lobo con piel de cordero, hasta que se encuentra con su fiel amigo de toda la vida Danny, el le dice cual es su plan para vivir en la universidad, el primero de todos el plan hotel abandonado._

_mientras en la escuela secundaria Stiles llega preparado para un nuevo día tratando de sobrevivir otro día pero es sorprendido cuando se agacha al suelo para levantar un espejo, se alegra al no ver nada_

_que paso, Stilinski, te gusta estar en el suelo-dijo un matón empujándolo a un charco-__que pasa, provinciano, te hiciste pis- _

_eh, eh, eh deja al chico-dijo Erika-te estaban __molestando_

_no me hicieron una broma-respondió con __timidez-disculpen llego tarde_

_a la repartición de cerebros legaste tarde-le responde con ira Erika-CHICOS MIREN LO QUE TENGO-grito por todo el patio y los alumnos se acercaron y vieron el vídeo de Stiles en el concurso-MIRE, MIRE-mientras todos se reían de el, a Stiles le agarro un ataque de pánico-si, si tenes razón yo hablaba solo, hablaba con fantasmas, todo lo que quieras pero al menos no me quede estancado ante la posibilidad, no sos nadie y siempre vas a ser nadie y mucho menos como Lydia-dijo liberando todo su odio-_

_si tenes razón, sos historia Stilinski, corre, dale- le dice Erika empujándolo al suelo, el se levanta y sale corriendo-_

_en la calle lydia y su representante se encontraban caminando asta llegar enfrente de un juzgado-no entiendo porque yo tengo que hacer esto-le dice con el mismo desagrado con el que vive-el juez quiere saber la razón por la que te quieres emancipar-responde su representante-no quiero que la cucaracha viva de mi-_

_Lydia, Lydia, hija hablemos-dijo la madre gritando hasta que llego a ella, ella la ignoraba-  
_

_mientras que Isaac estaba frente a todos sus "hermanos" y su padre quien le dijo como no trajo nada todos se van a ir a dormir sin comer_

_mientras que Jackson se entera quien era su objetivo (Danny)_

* * *

_Mira lo que es esto, mira esto es increíble Danny-dijo eufórico Derek-_

_es un asco, Derek-dijo mirando para todos lados del hotel-si traemos a alguien acá sale corriendo, ole, ole el olor asqueroso que ahí en este lugar-_

_y que tiene que ver el olor, este lugar esta buenísimo-dijo con la misma euforia de recién y subiendo la escalera-_

_ eh, es un asco este lugar, podes bajar, eh, vine acá con migo-grito-_

_no sabes lo que ahí arriba, tiene dormitorios, esta increíble-dijo mas eufórico todavía-_

_a tiene dormitorio, mira que bueno-dijo con sarcasmo-_

_haber yo te traigo a este lugar, fiesta que ves, eh que ves-le pregunta Derek a su amigo-_

_veo algo abandonado, sucio, roto, y un asco veo Derek, no cuentes conmigo-dijo rápido Danny-_

_y así siguieron discutiendo, mostrarle las fiestas perfectas que imaginaba Derek y Danny le dice que lo único que se imagina es que van a terminar bailando solos como 2 tarados, y hubieran seguido mas si no fuera por la frase de Derek-la gente no viene a mis fiestas por el lugar, viene por mi-_

* * *

_Mientras Isaac se mete a la cocina del orfanato(como le gusta decirle a su casa) para robar comida, y antes de salir su padre se le ocurre entrar a la cocina, rápidamente se esconde pero en unos minutos lo encuentra, lo agarra del cuello pero se escapa y sale corriendo_

_mientras Stiles y Erika,corren asta llegar a las vías del tren_

_mientras Jackson entra en acción su plan secuestrando a Danny junto con Matt llevándolo en un auto_

_mientras que Lydia estaba apunto de comer pero siguió bebiendo su bebida energética_

* * *

_Isaac, donde estas-gritaba su padre-así que tenes hambre yo te voy a enseñar a tener hambre-grito mientra Isaac se escondía bajo un arbusto- juguemos en el bosque mientras Isaac no esta-y cuando creyó que paso sin verlo lo agarra del cuello-mátate enfermo-le dijo mientras forcejeaba para soltarse le da un golpe en la cara a su padre y el le da un golpe en los riñones-a así que te dolió eso, sabes ami me dolió mas, pero vas a aprender conmigo-dijo mientras le ataba las manos- vas aprender conmigo, sabes las cosas que vas aprender, a portarte bien-mientras con llanto Isaac le pedía que lo suelte- vas aprender a no faltarme el respeto- y lo tiro a un poso donde quedo inconsciente-_

* * *

_mientras que a Danny se lo llevan a toda velocidad, el se le da un golpe a Matt y lo desmaya, y se lanza del auto en movimiento-quieto carajo -grito Jackson pero ya se había ido- estas bien-pregunto a Matt-si, dale seguilo-le dijo y Jackson se bajo y salio corriendo con el arma en mano-_

* * *

_mientras Erika perseguía a Stiles_

_deja de correr, nenita, pelea como hombre-le grita-_

_déjame en paz-le grita_

_ahí déjame en paz, no te voy a dejar en paz mientras estés vivo-dijo alcanzándolo y el pie de Stiles se traba en el riel que acababa de cambiar-que paso te trabaste, ahí no lo puedo creer, no puedo creer lo estúpido que sos, nene-dijo mientras saco el celular para grabar a Stiles-por favor, ayúdame, por favor-le rogó Stiles-no me gusto nada lo que me dijiste-por favor ayúdame, le regaba y rogaba Stiles-si yo te ayudo, yo te ayudo-decía yendo hacia atrás y quedo en las vías del otro tren que también venia-_

* * *

_Jackson buscaba como loco a Danny y no se esperaba que el se le apareciera por atrás y lo apuntaba  
_

_tira el arma-le dice Danny-_

_tírala__ vos-le responde Jackson-_

* * *

Lydia mientras revisaba su tablet sintió un mareo fuerte cerca de la piscina

* * *

Derek se sube a la escalera solo y salta y salta sobre la escalera, mientras lo ase se empieza a romper la escalera y mientras sube la escalera, y se empieza a romper y se cae

**Morir cayendo desde lo alto de la propia decadencia. O morir en el fondo de la mas profunda opresión. Morir victima de una victima. Ser el victimario de un matando es morir 2. comiendo nada hasta ser nada. **

* * *

Ella: La humanidad a sobrevivido apesar de si misma

El: Si dejas 2 semillas y volves al tiempo que encontras?

Ella: Una planta creciendo vigorosa

El: Si dejas dos animales, macho y hembra y volves al tiempo que encontras?

Ella: cachorros de esa especie

El: vida

Ella: vida claro

El: si dejas 2 seres humanos y volves al mes que encontras?

Ella: umm... nose, que?

El: a uno o quizás a ninguno, esa es la naturaleza humana, son malos, despiadados, suicidadas. El proyecto humanos fallo desde su origen, fallamos nosotros, fallo la creación

Ella: esa es una contradicción en si misma, digo, porque cada creación es perfecta, perfecta en su imperfección

El: la imperfección de los seres humanos va mucho mas allá de los limites, ahí que aceptarlo, se acabo la humanidad, no ahí mas oportunidades, y estos 6 que vos elegiste me lo demuestran

Ella: no, no, no porque yo justamente elegí a estos 6 a estas 6 vidas perdidas sin esperanza porque yo se que si logro cambiar a estos 6 la humanidad tendrá esperanza

El: vos y tus silogismos

Ella: ah, pero lo sabes, tengo razón

El: y como tenes pensado hacer eso?

Ella: con la ayuda de aliados

* * *

El: y para ese delincuente juvenil, ¿en quien pensaste?

Ella: quien otro mejor que Inti

**Inti vive en el lado fuego del planeta Ipsilon Andrómeda B. Un planeta gaseoso que tiene una cara tan caliente como la lava y otra tan fría como un glaciar. Inti es la luz verde de la sanación, Es la energía pura que cura, la inocencia, la ingenuidad.**

El: para esta joven déspota, fría, egoísta, solitaria y anoréxica, en que aliado pensaste?

Ella: pensé en Luz

**Luz es un ser brillante que vive en un mundo liquido, tiene una sencibilidad extrema, y su vibración es musical, ella es musica, y lograra despertar a Lydia desde su interior**

El: y ¿para transformar a Erika, quien seria capas de modificar a este monstruo sádico, cruel, despiadado?

Ella: esa es sin duda una tarea para Cora

**Cora es un ser explosivo, heterio y potente, es capas de convertirse en lo que desee, y mutar constantemente sera para Erika un espejo que le devolverá su peor y mejor cara**

El: y ¿quien podría transformar a este ser cobarde, pusilánime que se esconde del mundo?

Ella:Alguien que ya lo conoce, alguien que ya lo ayudo antes: Scott

**Scott es un joven de 17 años que vive en la otra tierra, ese mundo tras los espejos, desde alli, reflejara lo mejor. Abrirá a Stiles a otra dimensión**

El: el alma de este inocente esta apunto de corromperse, sus heridas no sanaran fácilmente, en poco tiempo sera un un delincuente cruel ¿en quien pensaste como su aliado?

Ella: en Lukas(Alexander Ludwing)

**Lukas es un ser de luz llevando una vida humana. Es un humano evolucionado. A pesar de su corta edad, puede curar con las manos y comunicarse con los animales**

El: y para el? el caso mas difícil un sociopata sin emociones, sin compacidad, que ve a todos como objetos y nunca tubo sentimientos alguno para con nadie, ¿existe un aliado para el?

Ella: para el pensé en Jennifer

**Jennifer es un ser de luz cuyo cuerpo astral abita en el planeta Hiranyaloca, paso por la experiencia humana muchas veces, vivió y murió cerca de un centena de veces, hasta que por fin evoluciono y se elevo, es un ser desapegado, que podrá interactuar con Derek, sin enamorarse de el, la única forma de enamorarlo a el **

* * *

el hotel sera el lugar de encuentro, aquí se cruzaran las vidas de todos, y estos 6 jóvenes y sus aliados podrán cambiarse a si mismos y cambiar el mundo que se muere con ellos, solo te pido una oportunidad-dijo Ella-

Antes de empezar a hablar sabias que te iba a decir que si-respondió-bien, te voy a dar 105 días humanos para que se produzca un cambio, si luego de los 105 días no ahí ningún cambio, ningún actifice de cambio, se anula el proyecto humano, ¿quien va a comandar la misión?

pensé mucho en esto y creo que el indicado para comandar la misión es Gabriel-respondió-

**Gabriel es perfecto para esta misión. Es sabio e ignorante. Es rígido y flexible. Es el camino y**** la llegada. la vida y es la muerte. Es la energía necesaria. Es el aliado perfecto**

vamos a darle una oportunidad a tus aliados-le dijo El-son 105 días

* * *

La misión comenzó. ya están llegando- le dijo Lukas a su coyote Malia-ahí que encontrarlo. se llama Isaac- y el coyote se levanta y sale corriendo y el ser de luz detrás-

**¿QUE ES UN ALIADO?**

**un aliado es ese que viene a salvarnos incluso de nosotros mismos, es ese que nos refleja, nos devuelve una imagen del otro lado del espejo, aunque no nos guste, un aliado es ese que nos da aliento, un aliado es ese que viene a sacarnos del pozo, un aliado es quien nos salva del naufragio, un aliado es alguien que no es nosotros pero quiere lo mismo que nosotros, un aliado es quien nos ayuda a renacer**

**es un angel, un compañero, un socio, un protector, un amigo, un redentor o un amor.**

**TODO ESO Y MUCHO MAS ES UN ALIADO**

* * *

**mucho no me gusto como quedo porque creo que puedo hacerlo mejor pero creo que safa por asi decirlo no bueno espero que les guste este primer omenaje a cris morena y a aliados **

* * *

este es el piloto comenten por favor


End file.
